


The Hat

by FallingStories



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fantine is so sweet, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tholomyès' friends are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStories/pseuds/FallingStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantine has received a gift from her Félix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a barricade day prompt challenge. The words were Fantine, hat, and free.  
> Obviously I do not own Les Mis.

It was midmorning as Fantine sauntered cheerfully down the streets of Paris near the university. Her friends were at a café they visited often, sitting at a table near a window. The warm summer sunlight made Fantine slightly giddy with happiness, and no less because of the beautiful new hat she wore.

Fantine sat down next to Dahlia, who was chattering about Listolier again. “He's so intelligent,” she gushed. “He is perhaps the most clever man I know.” Dahlia loved bragging about Listolier’s wit and charm.

Favourite put her hand on her heart in mock horror. “No, no, Dahlia, surely not! For Blacheville is wiser than Listolier and Fameuil put together.” She giggled a bit, then sipped from her glass.

“Leave Fameuil out of this, Favourite,” Zéphine said, but she didn’t look interested. Her attention was focused on the hat upon Fantine’s head. “After all, he is wise beyond his years.”

“Ha! Only if his years amount to four!” Favourite quipped. “But what say you, Fantine? Tell us what you think, is Tholomyès as clever as Blacheville?” She tucked a stray strand of hair back from her face.

“He is,” Fantine replied dreamily. “He knows more than I ever shall.” She traced stars and hearts on the table with her fingerstips.

“About what?” Favourite asked haughtily. She couldn't help but notice the gaudy bonnet perched atop Fantine's head, and struggled not to laugh. Fantine’s long, gold hair that everyone was jealous of was tucked and hidden beneath the hat, but it didn’t sit well, making an odd bump at the back of her head.

“Love,” Fantine answered, happiness lighting her face. Zéphine giggled and tugged on her earlobe, amused by Fantine’s attempt at philosophy.

Favourite shook her head condescendingly. “Dear Fantine, you mustn't take Félix so seriously.” She sipped from her glass, the picture of sophistication.

“Whyever not?” Fantine asked, only half listening. Félix was sweet and gentle and he understood her so well, and he was wise.

Favourite shrugged at Dahlia and Zéphine. Dahlia rolled her eyes, and Zéphine giggled at Fantine's naïveté.

“Never mind,” Dahlia said, holding back a biting mockery of the ghastly headgear.

Favourite examined Fantine's hat. She smirked at the garish flowers and excessive ribbons adorning it. “Where did you get this, ah, stunning creation?” she asked, hiding a snicker.

“Félix gave it to me, as a gift.” She smiled. “Isn't it so beautiful?” She admired herself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

“One could say that,” Favourite managed, suppressing a giggle. She looked over Fantine's head and mouthed, _Where did Fantine learn fashion? America?_ Dahlia sniffed delicately, and Zéphine disguised her laughter as a cough.

“Oh, Zéphine, you ought to be looked at. That cough sounds dreadful,” Fantine said, concerned. The hat slid very slightly to the side, and the loose decorations wobbled. Dahlia snorted and tugged on her sleeve.

“I'm fine,” Zéphine assured her, barely containing a fit of giggles. The three older girls continued their discussion of who was more intelligent: Listolier, Fameuil, and Blacheville. Fantine, meanwhile, watched the people pass by with a pensive expression on her face. All the while, Zéphine, Dahlia, and Favourite would glance at Fantine's terrible hat and snicker to themselves.

Favourite clapped her hands. “I've just had a lovely idea. While our men are off at their classes, why don't we walk out and visit the Pont d'Iéna? The river would be a pleasant change of pace.”

Soon the four girls were walking through Paris, talking of the latest fashions. Favourite dropped pointed remarks about the style of Fantine's hat, all of which went straight over the youngest girl's head. When they reached the bridge, Fantine gazed out over the water. “Félix would love to see this, when the sun goes down, and the colors are reflected on the water...” she trailed off into a silent reverie. The seagulls chattering in the background, the river swirling away, the setting sun transforming the sky into a painting, oh, how Félix would love it!

Dahlia motioned for Favourite and Zéphine to watch. She crept up behind Fantine and slowly worked the hat loose, revealing the girl's golden hair. The wind began to pick up, catching at the hat. To Dahlia's disappointment, Fantine realized her hat was about to be blown off and secured it tightly.

Zéphine left the group, returning with brioche. While Fantine stared pensively into the river, she gently set a large piece on the hat. The nearby flock of seagulls took notice, and within a few minutes one had gathered enough courage to attempt to eat the cake. It pecked hard at the brioche.

Fantine shrieked out of her daze, swatting at the offending bird. He flew off with the brioche triumphantly. Zéphine struggled to contain her laughter, though her giggles faded when Favourite fixed her with a pointed look.

Fantine gazed out into the water, returning to her previous tranquility. Favourite lost interest in the terrible hat and moved on to comparing Blacheville to Fameuil and Listolier. Eventually, she suggested that the group continue walking, perhaps visit the Jardin du Luxembourg. Fantine reluctantly agreed.

As they walked through Paris, a few homeless children pointed and laughed at Fantine's awful hat. Fantine, radiant in her innocent joy, didn't notice. It took all Zéphine's control not to giggle as the young boys improvised a mocking song about the hat. Despite their raucous voices, Fantine didn't even register their laughter and simply admired a flowershop's display.

After their excursion to the Luxembourg, Dahlia suggested they meet Blacheville, Listolier, Fameuil, and Tholomyès. The four grisettes walked cheerfully to Edon's, and were met by their college boys. Favourite whispered in Blacheville's ear, “Look, I have been out walking today with Madame le Fleuri.” He smirked.

Tholomyès had a glass in hand, and was lecturing Listolier on the finer points of romance. Fantine sat next to him, and began to fill him in on her day. Félix slipped a word in to Listolier: “The most important rule is to act as though you are listening.” Fantine, in the innocence of enthusiasm, did not notice this remark. She told Tholomyès how she adored her new hat, for the hundredth time since he had given it to her.

They dined, Fantine rambling all the while to Tholomyès about the beauty of the Pont d'Iéna. Félix himself listened with half an ear, the rest of his attention focused on his side comments to Listolier.

The sun was setting when they came out of Edon's. Fameuil, who had been much entertained by Fantine's ceaseless chatter, suggested, “Let us all go down to the Pont d'Iéna to watch the sun set.”

“Yes, sir,” Zéphine said coyly, though Dahlia looked less than pleased with the prospect.

“We were already there today, what more is there to see?” she complained halfheartedly, but she was already hand in hand with Listolier.

The seagulls had left by the time the group arrived at the bridge. The sun was, as Fantine had thought earlier, turning the sky into a painting. Fantine sighed contentedly, leaning against Tholomyès happily. They continued their conversations as the sun slipped down and illuminated the clouds, Félix talking about the dullness of the university and then adding with a smirk, “What need do I have for law school? I am an upstanding citizen.”

When the sun disappeared below the horizon, Blacheville and Favourite adjourned, Listolier and Dahlia following close after. Fameuil and Zéphine lingered a bit longer, until finally only Fantine and Tholomyès remained.

“It’s getting late, Fantine. We ought to go home before it is too dark to find the way back. Who knows what sorts of people will be lurking about after sunset,” Félix said. He moved away from the edge. Fantine began to follow him, then she turned back and untied the hat. She pulled it off, allowing her golden hair to tumble around her face. She held the hat high, then tossed it into the river and watched it float away lazily, before it sank and disappeared from view.

“Why did you do that?” Félix asked, annoyed. “I paid good money for that hat! Why would you throw it away?”

Fantine turned to him and smiled. “Because if you love something, you set it free.” She kissed him softly, and they walked home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Have a nice day!


End file.
